


New Beginnings Haunted By Old Lives

by dormant_writer, TotallyRandomish



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brainwashing, Brothers!Wilbur & Tommy, Carl the Horse, Dadza, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Minor Violence, No Smut, No shipping, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), SMP!Ranboo, Trauma, smp!philza - Freeform, smp!technoblade - Freeform, techno adopts ranboo, techno has the voices, this is my first work be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_writer/pseuds/dormant_writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRandomish/pseuds/TotallyRandomish
Summary: Techno is the adopted son of King Philza, who was kidnapped at a young age. After being forced to fight in the army for years, he escaped and retired.Techno is a solitary potato farmer in the frigid north, where he meet a young hybrid enderman. After being forced to leave their home they travel to the capital and techno is forced to face his past.Techno is a haunted Piglin hybrid who only wants to be able to find peace with his adopted son.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Ranboo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

Soot and ash coated his mouth, filling his lungs. Around him were stacks upon stacks of bodies of the undead. Red coated his hands, his knuckles white from gripping tightly to his once shining golden sword, now broken. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. The creak of a bow string being drawn was the only warning he had before a white hot pain erupted in his side. 

Technoblade jerked awake, tripping out of his bed to get downstairs. Unlocking the locks on his front door, he stumbled out into the refreshing cold, crisp snow crunching under his hooves. He took in his surroundings slowly, the gentle fall of snowflakes alighting on banks of snow that had formed overnight. His harsh breathing calmed with the steady reality. There was no fight here.  
Breathing in and out slowly he took in his surroundings. Snowflakes were gently floating down, alighting on the banks of snow that had formed overnight. The first rays of the sun peeked over the horizon, staining the grey horizon an orange pink. Techno shivered, his sweat stained sleep clothes being no match for the intrusive cold.  
Technocold  
_L  
It’s colddddd  
Technocold  
Go inside before you get sick _  
Speaking of intrusive, he sighed as the familiar sound of voices filled his head. Despite himself he found a small smile forming on his face, deciding to humour the voices he headed inside.  
The warmth of his home settling into his bones. A quick look into the pantry reminded him that he had been planning to go to the village to grab supplies. The day before yesterday. Wrinkling his nose he grabbed out the scraps of almost stale bread, and the bruised apple that he had left. Better than nothing at least,  
_better than what they gave you at-_  
“Shut up” he growled, he didn’t need to be reminded of bad memories, not this early in the morning at the very least.  
“Thank you” he murmured, the voices having backed off, now a quiet hum at the back of his mind.  
Techno chewed his bread, deciding to save the apple for the trip to the village. On his way back to his room to get dressed he passed a mirror in the hall. He surveyed his reflection, his pink hair was knotted and tangled. His tusks were protruding from his mouth more than normal, pulling his lip down to properly survey each of the tusks he decided that it would be good to shave them down for his trip. So as to appear less hybrid like, although his floppy pig ears made that harder. Techno would be able to hide his ears and hair, however he knew his scarred figure would make the villagers curious, especially the scar he had that ran down half his face, rendering him blind in his right eye. Said eye was startlingly golden, having been changed when the totem of undying he had been holding saved his life from the same blow that had blinded him.  
_Not that you’d needed it, after all Technoblade never dies!  
Permanently at least..._  
Ignoring the voices he nodded to his reflection he continued up the stairs. Passing the empty room he had originally intended to be a storage room that was now just collecting dust he entered his room.

................

Techno strapped his sword to his side, pulling a dark grey coat on he pulled the hood up, covering his unusual hair colour and odd ears. A far cry from the plush royal red and gold cloak the name “The Blade'' was known for. It was perfect.  
_E  
Incognitoblade  
E  
Technostealth  
E  
_ A sigh left him “yes chat that is the point...” the voices descended into a mindless chant of ‘E’. Techno didn’t mind, it was easier to tune out.  
Whistling he called Carl out of the stables, Carl nickered when he saw Techno is his riding gear.  
“Heyo Carl you ready to stretch those legs?” The horse in question snorted and nuzzled Techno’s cape, finding the apple in his pocket.  
“Well I was planning on eating this but... Chat would be mad at me so here” he held out the Apple, feeling the voices brighten up. They were always happier around Carl.  
“Welp, time to saddle up” signalling Carl to come closer to him he pulled out the saddle and began to put it on Carl. After all the harnesses were in place he swung onto his trusty steed.  
“Time to get going Carl” Techno lightly rapped the sides of Carl’s chest, the horse was trained well enough to speed off instantly. A laugh ripped its way out of his chest, a smile forming on his face, the feeling of the wind on his face and ground racing underneath Carl’s powerful body always made him feel better. Instinctively he lifted his hand to secure the hood on his head, in the back of his mind he knew he was being overly cautious, but a louder part of him knew it was better safe than sorry.

............

By the time Techno and Carl made it to the village the sun was well up in the sky. Techno dismounted quickly, securing Carl’s reigns so they wouldn’t trip him, Techno left Carl in a secluded area. It was hidden by trees, Techno trusted Carl enough to not wander off alone so he didn’t secure Carl to a tree. God knows the huge horse could probably tear down whatever was tied too.  
Techno took another look around at the sunlit clearing, nodded his head and spun on his heel. Striding with purpose he walked along the worn dirt path leading into the village.  
The village was noisy, with farmers shouting out their wares and the general hubbub of bargaining. The noise hardly faulted, a large contrast to the instant silence his first arrival to the village had been, the villagers untrusting of strangers, however Techno had been around long enough for them to trust him to mind his own business.  
Approaching a farmers stall he found himself ordering a pumpkin pie, his stomach having won the battle of deciding what to buy first. Once he was holding the warm pastry, the villager having taken some of his emeralds, he looked for a place to sit. Not too far from the centre of town he knew there was a quiet park, where a lone bench sat. Deciding to head there first he walked past the fountain and the young children playing in the water with their friends. From what he could tell one of them was running around chasing after the others, “I’m the blade!!! You better run away you undead!” The one who was shouting was holding a wooden sword, painted black as if to replicate netherite. Techno felt his hand drift to the pommel of his netherite sword. Not letting himself get lost in thought he continued to walk towards the park.  
The park was as quiet as promised, although the bench was taken. From what Techno could tell they were a hybrid, possibly enderman he guessed. Although the figure couldn’t have been more than 10 years old, too young to be sleeping on the streets.  
_Techno protect  
Small child  
Technodad  
Poor thing must be cold_  
Mostly ignoring the voices Techno found a tree to sit against. Although he did agree with one of the voices, the small child must be cold. It was winter and they only had what seemed like a thin ratty blanket.  
Internally cursing his weakness for children he stood up once again, finishing off his pie. Returning to the market he bought a winter coat, guessing the size of the kid, ignoring the confused looks that the villager gave him.  
_He’ll be hungry  
Technosoft  
Get him food  
Technodad_  
“Yeah yeah chat, I get it” Techno muttered under his breath, avoiding returning the odd looks he was receiving from the villager. Holding the coat in one and he went over to the food stall he had visited earlier and bought another pie, one of the earlier voices had raised a good point. The kid would be hungry.  
Returning to the park he approached the kid, deciding not to disturb their sleep Techno quietly laid the coat he had purchased over the blanket. Ignoring chat as they cooed at the kid, he placed the pie in its paper bag next to the kids head. Fully intending to leave it at that he turned and left the clearing to finish his shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno returns to Ranboo and they talk.

Techno was in the clearing with Carl, loading the last of his supplies into the saddlebags when the voices exploded into noise.  
_Check on the kid!  
Technodad time!  
What about the child?  
Go back to the clearing!  
Technodad!_  
The voices were loud enough that he found his hands slamming against his head. Not that it helped, the voices were inside his head after all. The constant barrage of sound triggering a white stabbing pain in his skull.  
“SHUT UP” he roared, not caring if anyone heard, just wanting the voices to shut up. They quieted down, still pulsing unhappily at the back of his head. Techno rubbed his eyes, already feeling the rapidly forming headache. The voices had grown unusually attached to the child, and Techno knew better than to hope they would stop caring about it soon. Once chat got attached it was the end of that story. Chat would insist that he protect whatever they got attached to with his life.  
“Fine, we’ll go check on the child,” the voices instantly brightened, “on one condition, if the kid doesn’t want to be anywhere close to me you drop it. End of story.” The voices paused, hushing as they discussed his terms, before proclaiming their agreement to his terms, alongside a few sheepish voices who apologised for the noise.  
“Sorry about that buddy,” he patted Carl on his nose, knowing that it would take more than that to spook the horse and yet feeling guilty all the same.  
Techno checked that the cloak was fully covering his face once again before returning to the village. 

.........

The clearing was just as he had left it, almost. The young child had woken up and had wrapped the cloak around them, and they were slowly eating the pumpkin pie. Now that the kid was more visible Techno could see that half of their face was white and the other black, their eyes were mis-matched, one red and the other green. The green eye being on the black side of their face. A small part of Techno glowed in pride as he noticed the coat he had selected was the perfect size for the kid.  
“It’s good that the coat fits you, I was worried it would be too big” his voice must have startled the child who jumped up, a soft vrrp sound escaping them.  
“You left the pie?” They asked, the words slightly distorted, not unlike enderman.  
Techno grunted in affirmation as he stepped closer, slowly and with warning as so not to spook the child. Who watched with wide eyes.  
“Why?” The enderman hybrid asked with what seemed like genuine curiosity in their voice.  
Not fully knowing the answer himself Techno decided to answer a question with a question, “kid, why are you sleeping on the streets?”  
The kid seemed to immediately close off, hugging the pie closer to his chest, “that's none of your business”  
Immediately Techno sarcastically replied, “my apologies...” internally cursing himself and his ineptitude to deal with emotions. In a softer tone of voice he continued, “hey, if you don't want to tell me anything, that's fine, but you look half dead so at least take this stuff” Techno held out a parcel of fruit and bread he had grabbed on his way back, the voices told him to, mhm that was the only reason...  
“ok..” the kid nervously held out a hand, Techno took this as permission to step forward and handed over the parcel. “you never answered my question.”  
“huh?” Techno wondered where this sudden burst of confidence had come from.  
“why are you helping me?” The kid had the same look as before, and despite himself Techno found himself replying truthfully.  
“I know what it's like to be where you are now. nobody helped me then, they thought i was dangerous. i don't want the same to happen to someone else.”  
“oh..” damn, too much at one time, why did he have to be so intense all the time. Techno cursed himself, and he was getting somewhere with the kid.  
_Technolame  
L  
Why are you so bad at thissss  
L  
Loserblade_  
Techno felt himself agreeing with the voices.  
The kid's small voice interrupted his spiral of self deprivation, probably for the best. “if you were like me, how...”  
“Did I change? get money?” Techno finished the kids sentence as they trailed off.  
“You know what, I’ll tell you that if you tell me your name. I’m Techno by the way.” Techno thought about holding out his hand for a handshake but decided against it, after he wouldn’t want to accidentally upset the kid with any sudden moments.  
“Ranboo” Ranboo’s pale side of his face flushed a pink, the tips of the ears a bright red. “Sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier.”  
“Eh, I didn’t introduce myself either. But do you mind if I sit down?”  
The kid hesitated for a second, likely considering the positives and negatives of letting Techno get too close. Ranboo then slowly nodded. Techno understood that they were hesitant so he sat down at the end of the bench, allowing a bit of space in between them.  
“So how did I get here...” Techno scratched his chin. Ranboo was looking up at him looking ready to hear every word he said, although he probably wasn’t the best role model for kids, he had far too much blood on his hands. “it's a long story kid... how old are you anyway?”  
The kid just looked put out at that, sticking out his chest he grinned and proudly said “11 and 9 months... I think”.  
“Yeesh no, definitely not appropriate” Techno was already regretting selling his story for something as little as a name, especially to someone so young.  
“hey! it's not appropriate for an 11 year old to be kicked out of a care home and forced to live on the streets but here i am.” The words seemed to tumble from Ranboos mouth, and the moment he realised what he said he seemed to instantly shrink into himself, a look of instant regret on his face.  
Deciding to not let him stew in his regret Techno chuckled, “Care home huh?”  
Ranboo hunched into himself even more, his voice was quieter and the enderian accent in his voice came out stronger, “you're not worried about why I was kicked out...?”  
Techno shook his head, “naa, you’re a kid, and an enderman-hybrid from what i can tell. they probably kicked you out for showing even the slightest enderian traits, right?”  
Ranboo curled out of his hunch just a bit, “yeah..” Techno felt like Ranboo wasn’t telling the full truth but he let it slide.  
“then i have no reason to be worried.” Plus the voices seemed to like the kid and they normally distrusted everyone.  
“So can you tell me the story? please?” Shoot Techno had hoped Ranboo had forgotten about that, it seemed not.  
Techno sighted, “if you're sure kid.”  
Ranboo nodded ferociously, Techno wouldn’t be getting out of this any time soon.  
“Well my life before 8 was pretty boring, the normal hate and dislike that followed hybrids meant I needed to be constantly traveling-“  
“Wait you’re a hybrid!?” Huh had he failed to mention that?  
“Yeah, part Piglin” Techno flicked back his hood, exposing his pink hair, his Piglin ears, his tusks and his scars, the latter of which he only remembered when it was too late to back out. Instead of looking at the kid and seeing the look of disgust that was inevitably going to be their reaction Techno looked at the grass at their feet.  
Hearing a small gasp from Ranboo he assumed that the kid was disgusted. But being unable to resist he snuck a look at the kid, he was shocked to see what seemed like awe on the kids face, hand partially outstretched as if to try and touch him. The kid blushed and pulled his hand away.  
Techno just stared. At the kid who looked at him with awe. The kid who looked at a worthless weapon like himself with awe. Awe not fear.  
_Not worthless!  
Technoperson!  
Keep the kid!  
you're not a weapon you're good at using weapons get it right  
The kid is ours now!_  
Resisting the urge to laugh, out of pure shock. The voices being nice weren't too unusual, especially after Techno’s breakdowns. However the idea of the chat adopting Ranboo almost made him laugh out loud. The sounds of the market drifted towards them. Startling Techno out of his thoughts. He flicked up his hood.  
“So kid,” his voice was thick with emotion, he coughed in an attempt to clear out his voice. “do you want me to continue?”  
“Oh, yes please!” Ranboo seemed to have been lost in his thoughts too.  
“Ok so well after travelling a lot I entered the capital. Where when I was 8 I was adopted by a noble in the capital. I lived with them for around 2 years, before the big attack on the capital happened. During the confusion I was “saved” by a group of people, turned out they just needed hybrids to use as experiments. They ended up giving me some... gifts” Techno felt his upper lip curl in disgust, sometimes having chat and being unable to die were more of a curse than a gift. “I lived there for about 4ish years before escaping. After that I joined the army-”  
“Wait, wait.” Ranboo interjected, “You would have been like 14 when you joined... but the army only lets in 16 year olds at the least, and even then they are just messengers... So how did you get in?”  
Techno chucked at the kids curiosity, “let’s just say I was a special case, okay?” He reached over to the kid and fondly ruffled their hair. “Anyway continuing, anyway I left after the massacre of the ravine” Techno’s mouth turned sour with guilt, he had been injured and left at a village, unable to help the soldiers who had been ambushed and massacred. Pushing his feelings aside, he continued with his story. “I decided to retire and became a farmer. Not that I can farm much this far north...” Techno muttered the last part, loud enough so that Ranboo was able to hear him, startling a laugh out of the kid. “Then I met you I guess. And that’s my story.”  
Looking down at the kid he noticed that sometime during the story the kid had crossed the space between them on the bench and was pressing up against him.  
“Wow,” The kid seemed to notice how close they had gotten and shifted away a bit, his face filled with amazement. “That’s a cool story! Mine’s just a boring, ‘no foster parent like me so I joined the care home and got into trouble so even the care home didn’t like me so I ended up sleeping on the streets’ story!” The kid’s voice sped up the more he talked, but Techno reckoned he caught most of it. And something ticked him off, how could such a sweet kid get kicked out onto the streets. Sometimes life was too cruel. The kid yawned and drew him out of thoughts, Techno looked up, the sun was lower in the sky that he had anticipated.  
“Shoot!” He cried, “I need to leave soon if I wanna get home before dark!” He jumped up, looking back at the kid who had once again shrunken into himself.  
“You're leaving?” A part of Techno felt guilty for leaving the kid here, especially in the cold.  
_We have a spare room!  
Technoadopt  
Bring the kid home  
Don’t let them freeze!_  
Techno found himself agreeing with chat, he had gotten attached to this kid, and he couldn’t bear the thought of him freezing, alone in the park.  
“Hey kid, you could come with me if you wanted, I have a spare room, I can get it set up. You would be safe.”  
“But I can’t-“ the kid looked hesitant, likely worried that they would be a burden.  
“Why not? Do you have any reason to stay? And I live alone, you wouldn’t be a burden to anyone.” The kid was an open book, a look of wanting on his face, there was still hesitance but after being told he wouldn’t be a burden on Techno he seemed to relax a bit more.  
“Uhh... are you sure?”  
“Of course, it gets a bit lonely on the farm anyway. So what do you say?” Techno extended his hand towards Ranboo.  
“Yes... I would love to.” Ranboo stood up and took Techno’s hand with his own.  
For a moment Techno marvelled at the softness of Ranboos unmarked hands, a stark contrast to his rough calloused hands. Before releasing the kids hand.  
“Okay then, let’s go, do you have everything you would need?”  
Ranboo quickly grabbed his well-worn blanket and a book, wrapping the blanket around it. Ranboo grabbed some other items that were hidden under the blanket before unsteadily picking up the fruit parcel from earlier.  
“Do you want me to carry that for you?”  
Ranboo nodded, allowing Techno to grab the parcel and extract it from his hands that were filled with his belongings.  
They then set off towards the clearing.  
“Just checking you aren’t afraid of horses right?”  
“No... although I don’t know how to ride one?” Ranboo was hesitant in his reply.  
“That’s fine, don’t worry about it.”  
The trip to the clearing was uneventful and once Carl sniffed Ranboo over they headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi we edited the last chapter a bit.  
> Also thank you so much for the Kudos and comments on the last chapter we were high on serotonin for like 3 full days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe  
> This is my first fic so please be nice  
> <3  
> I'll try to update within a fortnight of posting :D


End file.
